Many healthcare providers are adopting clinical decision support (CDS) systems to improve patient safety and meet Meaningful Use requirements. Computerized alerts that prompt clinicians about drug- allergy, drug-drug, and drug-disease warnings or provide dosing guidance are most commonly implemented. Alert overrides can hinder improved patient outcomes, and detailed evaluation of the appropriateness of alerts and clinician responses is necessary; however, traditional methods require manual chart reviews, which are labor intensive and difficult to replicate for all alerts across institutions. This proposal focuses on developing nove methods for evaluating and improving CDS alerts that build upon traditional informatics approaches. Aim 1 begins by applying previously described models for predicting alert overrides then improves these models by adding covariates based on measures not previously assessed within biomedical informatics. Aim 2 expands the use of web-based monitoring tools, developing an interactive dashboard for evaluating CDS alert and response appropriateness that incorporates the models developed in Aim 1. It is hypothesized that these methods will allow informatics personnel to identify and improve poorly performing alerts, thus reducing alert fatigue and increasing patient safety.